


【气宇轩扬】喵 生

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Coley/Sonya (Girls Like Girls)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme





	【气宇轩扬】喵 生

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet like vanilla (running_with_assassins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_assassins/gifts).

“不好意思，宋继扬那款的男朋友，有主了。”

“晓星尘那款的猫，也售罄了，真的不好意思。”

一间房里，他和他和两只猫的日常，就这么细水长流开始了。

晓星尘和薛洋被二人带回家后，除了每日每夜变换姿势互相舔毛外，还总是粘腻的唤着对方，嗓音甜蜜得似乎能够滴下浓稠的浆液来，带着柔韧肉感的鼻子在彼此的颈窝处嗅来嗅去。

薛洋跟着王皓轩回家后，被他的男朋友照料的非常好。黑色的毛发里没有一根杂毛，体态面容都非常帅气、矫健显现出一种微冷的感觉。浑身上下散发着“不想和你搞熟”的气息，更喜欢自己沉默地清理皮毛，对于抚摸和挠痒似乎没什么需求。

或者，只冷冷地站在架子高处俯瞰人类，或者，干脆躲到不怎么会被发现的地方捣乱一番，带着点伤痕光荣回归。

可他也有一双好看的眼睛，滴溜溜的转着，在看到来人时，却蹭蹭的冒着火光。只有在晓星尘靠近他，帮他舔毛时，才会十分享受的眯眼，却仍旧不忘露出一条细细的眼缝，对着面前温柔细致的人呆呆的看。后面的两个腿懒懒的蹬着，尾巴有一搭没一搭地甩着，一副老大猫的架势。

晓星尘还是那般仙气十足的气质。柔软，温暖，并且脆弱，看起来很需要被保护。

一双非常雍容漂亮，纯净的湛蓝色眼睛，性格温顺又亲人，歪着小脑袋、抬起小脸儿去蹭蹭薛洋，蹭蹭宋继扬、蹭蹭王皓轩、蹭蹭小花盆、蹭蹭小玩具，哄哄大家。意外地喜欢茶叶的气息，甚至会试着喝茶，和宋继扬一样对咖啡也有一种新事物的喜欢。

平日里行动舒缓优雅，举止有贵族一般的风度。对于家里拼接的窗帘有种奇怪的喜好，尤其是白色的，喜欢躲在窗帘后再优雅的钻出来。经常躲在下面，吸引到宋继扬的注意力后忽然用爪子掀开，露出毛茸茸的脸和漂亮的眼睛。

在薛洋面前竟然显得更加的娇小玲珑惹人怜爱，浑身上下充满着浪漫的梦幻气息，还有他粘人的性格，像极了童话中的白马王子 满脸写着“别看我长得如此貌美 其实我是个帅帅的小王子哦～”

他见了宋继扬和王皓轩，总是会发出软绵绵的一声“喵”。软软的耷拉着两只尖尖带有一点白色杂绒的耳朵，细声细语地 “喵咪，喵咪”叫个不停。一条稚嫩的小尾巴明明不够长度却依然努力坚持着去缠住他的小腿。

香香软软白乎乎，像雪一样，舔起来也像雪糕一样软绵绵、甜腻腻……蓝眼睛盈满水汽，总是小心翼翼地喝水，小心翼翼地吃饭，害怕脏了自己的小胡须，没事喜欢舔舔脸，安安静静端坐在家里穿衣镜前，扒拉着自己的干净又密集的小毛毛。

那天，王皓轩看见他们在阳台用餐，温存地相互梳理毛发，食物并不多，晓星尘蹲在食物边慢慢地享用，津津有味，薛洋却在边上看着。当晓星尘吃饱后，薛洋马上接进去，风卷残云，一会便将剩食吃光，意犹未尽舔净地面不舍地离开。

他不明白，有什么理由能让强势者，如此谦让，如此温柔。

细细去看，晓星尘比刚接来时要出色、圆润了不少，眼睛亮亮的像邻家腼腆的小妇人；薛洋却越发蛮横，眼斜吊着，四肢劲瘦，修长有力，愤愤的样子，像个警觉的莽汉。

王皓轩叹息，他喂养了他许久，有时还是会在不小心碰到他尾巴时，被他锋利的爪子伤到。可他对宋继扬反而不同，每次宋继扬小心翼翼用手掌揉他肚子，他总能乖巧发出舒服的呼噜声。

晓星尘除了对主人之外，并不喜欢肢体接触。他不是小母猫，他对其他前来讨好的公猫总是摆出一副可望不可即的姿态，高傲的仰起颈部，甚至看都不看一眼。

比如宋岚这只巨大又讨人嫌的大公猫。

他也不似普通公猫一般，捕捉到晓星尘发情就迈着矫健的步伐蹭过去求欢，甚至有些反感一些晓星尘自顾自的叫嚣着，惹得一堆公猫撩骚。

比如，阿菁那只不老实的小母猫。

唯独对薛洋，百般的宠，无条件的由着他又舔又扑的。

薛洋试探性地挑逗晓星尘那条不断摇晃的尾巴，翻开他雪白的肚皮一口一口讨好似的舔弄，那根硬棒已经开始不停地在他的尾巴腿根磨蹭来磨蹭去的。

晓星尘以为只是日常亲昵，便主动蹭了上来，柔软的发丝蹭着薛洋的爪子，薛洋蹭蹭他毛茸茸的猫耳，他就仰面躺倒，对薛洋翻起了肚皮。

薛洋低头看他，薄而红的嘴唇，还有尖下巴，眼睛亮晶晶，突然心头一软，开口叫了一声。

“喵~”

布偶猫的屁股本身体毛就比较长，发情前后全身特别松弛柔软、软绵绵。手感实在是太好，这会让薛洋更兴奋，更容易勃起，克制不住自己的舌头，可劲儿的舔了起来，只好靠不停的扭腰和唔唔声来宣誓自己的不满。

“喵咪！”发出一声哀求般的撒娇声，声音又细又长，还带着微微的颤音。薛洋立刻又粘粘乎乎的贴上来。从头顶舔到脚心，晓星尘已经眯起眼睛翻着小肚皮，舒爽得发出一阵咕噜咕噜的声音。

难怪说，猫，比人类的五官更敏感。

薛洋舌头上软刺刮着他的后颈，耐心的从猫耳尖、猫下巴、猫颈窝、猫后背、猫四肢舔到猫尾巴，薛洋的猫尾巴也开始随着晓星尘发出的那种勾人又隐忍的气味，一下下轻轻拍打在晓星尘的尾巴上。

像晓星尘这种比较禁欲系的猫王子。冷静睿智、端庄矜持，发情来了自然也是静悄悄的。

两只发情的猫腻在一起，难免作出什么出格的行为。

晓星尘不像薛洋般自顾自的发情，他受得了薛洋一直以来的宠爱和呵护，可受不了他这般如火的撩拨和引诱，尤其是带着温热气息和浓烈雄性气味的舌尖一点点刮擦着自己浑身上下时，他觉得痒，尖锐的指甲在软垫中蠢蠢欲动，总想抓点什么。

猫身上痒，猫心也痒，猫的什么地方都开始痒了起来。

精致的蝴蝶结缠在胸前，和他的主人一般显得纯洁又淫荡，尾尖轻挠着晓星尘那条颤抖的猫尾，柔情的卷起那根尾巴的根部并一路滑向末端。

他发情的时候整个猫都软绵绵的，热乎乎的一团钻进薛洋怀里乱拱，香汗淋漓， 连带着尾巴根都已经湿漉的不成样子了。他猫瞳水蒙蒙一片，眼尾还带着些许红，压着发情的喵呜声，小声的呜呜咽咽喵着求饶，生怕声音太好听了，让薛洋更过分。

他柔柔弱弱也吃不几口罐头，缩着一个小毛团藏着自己浑身散发出如小母猫一般的气味。粉红小鼻尖羞涩的躲在自己柔软的四肢中，趴着不敢动半分，也不敢叫太大声。

可薛洋，还是敏感捕捉到了他的发情信号，并用尾巴扫荡着地毯，试图遮掩晓星尘那湿湿滑滑的触感、黏黏糊糊的、带着滑腻水渍的下面。这只聪明又健康的小公猫，还是很过分。他的两只健壮的后腿开始支起交配的姿势，一双发红的眼睛，口中轻轻叼着晓星尘后颈的毛发，蓄势待发。

薛洋是个小魔头。

不懂得怎么疼猫，也不懂得怎么交配，行为着实算不上温柔。

他佯装打了个滚，压着晓星尘舔着他的毛，舔着舔着，就想把自己那根粗大的东西塞进晓星尘原本粉嫩又紧致的后面去。他能感受到晓星尘被他舔弄的接近发情。随着一声声撩拨入耳的喵呜声，晓星尘的脖颈高高抬起，纵然是发情状态，也在试着逃脱被薛洋一身黑色绒毛紧紧笼罩。

晓星尘毛发传来细密的酥麻，仿佛有细小的静电在皮肤与皮肤之间炸开浑身。他有些不满甩了甩尾巴，泛红发热，气喘吁吁的，过分可爱又楚楚可怜，不得不忍着后面那处隐隐作祟的痒。

他腰肢一碰到薛洋胸前的热气，就不自觉的乖乖把屁股抬高了，亢奋的躺在薛洋面前不断摩擦着地板，求欢一样磨蹭着薛洋的毛发，求饶似的舔舐对方，忍不住开口咬薛洋的爪子以示抗议。

没人能拒绝这样一只漂亮猫咪，也没有猫会拒绝这样一只发情的猫咪躺在身下求欢、索爱。

如果是在其他地方，怕是早就勾的其它公猫蠢蠢欲动。

意识到这点，薛洋像是威胁一般又像是宣誓主权一般，红透着猫耳朵，紊乱的呼吸，轻扫着，挑逗着。

薛洋，似乎对晓星尘这种发情期无力的反抗更有兴趣。他先是有意无意用舌头舔了他又红又翘的小乳尖，当晓星尘舒服的想要翻身和他缠在一起时，他竟直接扑了上去将他压着，惹得晓星尘拖着长长的尾音，忍不住扭着小猫耳抗议。

中华田园猫生性有些凶猛，交配时力道控制不好，这一撞可谓生猛，牙齿又尖锐的露了出来，激得敏感的猫儿颤抖起来，晓星尘露出的粉色舌头，嘴边泄出喵喵呻吟，晓星尘僵硬的后背突然弓起很美的弧度。还不断撒娇似的埋在他脖颈处轻蹭着。口出咕噜噜的小气息，一抽抽的小鼻尖，疼狠了，习惯了自己忍耐不出声。

小猫不会说话。只会叫春。

猫咪的发情特性发挥的淋漓尽至。

一时间，蛋糕盒子下晓星尘软乎乎的叫春，和卧室传来的宋继扬醉醺醺的叫床声，竟不分伯仲。

“喵 喵~~”晓星尘一声又一声更加软乎的奶叫，混杂着床上宋继扬咬着枕头压抑的浪叫（这里埋伏笔），竟是莫名的和谐。

晓星尘抬起头，因为发情而迷离的双眼半眯着，他觉得后面涨涨的，又细细滑滑的喵呜了几声。前面的小东西，随着薛洋有些发狠的进入频道抖动。  
晓星尘也是第一次被同是公猫的薛洋进入，下意识弓着柔软的脊背，软趴趴的伸着前爪，撅起肉感十足的屁股，一边喵呜的呻吟。一边把屁股翘起高高的，松软的大尾巴舒服的卷了起来。

薛洋是个刚成年的毛小子。

尖尖的牙齿略带小心的咬着晓星尘的后颈，没轻没重的冲着那块儿湿漉漉的地方插着。也不知是什么地方被碰到，晓星尘收了下前爪，提高了叫声。

长尾巴缠着薛洋兴奋的发硬的尾巴，被两条纠缠不清的绒毛瘙着小后穴，那小小的口被薛洋这只没轻没重的公猫插的有点翻了出来，却还在紧紧吸咬着薛洋不放。远远看着，那里还在不断流出水儿来。

发情期的空虚被一来二去的抽插填满。晓星尘又是舒服又是害羞，用湿漉漉的眼睛看向还在镜子前亲昵交缠的主人，自己的尾巴根部随着薛洋有技巧的进入又碾压敏感的颤动着。薛洋个傻小子，也是掌握了诀窍，专门冲着晓星尘尖叫出声的那个点抽插，不出几下晓星尘腰就无力的贴着地板，爪子也舒服的全都收进了绒毛里，可怜兮兮的"喵喵喵" 细细碎碎的发出声音。

"呜呜呜....喵呜～ 喵～"毛茸茸的屁股快速又愉悦的加快了扭动，被咬着的后颈也觉得舒服的发麻。想逃走，被薛洋死死地扣在身下，进退两难，只能眯着那双好看的蓝眼睛，小舌头不争气的舔着胸前的绒毛，软软的尖叫着。

小口流出的水糊在猫咪紧紧缠绕的尾巴上，亮晶晶，黏腻腻。强烈的冲撞下，晓星尘忍不住开了猫嗓，露出难忍的哭腔，一声比一声尖锐，尾巴自上而下紧紧绷着不敢松懈半分。他半眯着眼睛，挺翘着屁股往薛洋身下送着。承受不住了，射出后也被迫被薛洋压在身上，本想抬起爪子推薛洋下去，却根本使不上劲儿去挠。

晓星尘满足地喷着气，呼出的气息夹带着勾着人的甜味儿，张开小嘴巴伸出猫舌舔自己的爪子，倒真的尝到了交配的甜头。

他舌头开始主动追逐着薛洋的舌尖，在最敏感的耳后和后颈舔舐啃咬，一抓按着揉着他瘦归瘦但有肉的屁股，爽得晓星尘直哆嗦。

那种挣扎，就像小猫爪在地毯上挠了一下子，让薛洋瞧了浑身又来一股子劲儿。他啃着晓星尘头顶上乱糟糟的毛发，也不使劲，拿着牙磨皮毛，嘴里还嘀嘀咕咕的。

“呜…喵~ 喵....。”茎身生涩的摩擦，第一次痛之后的快感，让晓星尘不断仰着脖子呻吟，在薛洋怀里化成了水。

按着晓星尘细瘦腰背的四肢更是用力，双腿向后蹬着匍匐顶撞，离开湿软的小穴口，又一次进去。晓星尘腰间的皮肤生生被爪出了薛洋的印。薛洋身下的动作丝毫未变得轻柔，直顶得晓星尘细碎的呻吟不断。猫着长腰和薛洋的主动求欢，惹得自己的穴口开始又软又湿，尾巴不断摩擦着对方的尾巴，一幅求安慰的样子，后腿开始想要夹住，却被薛洋欺负的无法并拢，只能任由他欺压着在耳边吹起、在后颈磨蹭、在尾部舔弄。

晓星尘本就有一双生得好看的一双猫眼，看着镜子里他与薛洋两个猫尾底部紧紧交合，身后的尾巴若隐若现，随着薛洋俯在身上的动作时不时摆动。雌伏在薛洋身下，眼含春水，面色潮红，明明被情欲折磨地难以忍受的叫春，这让晓星尘眼睛又红了几分。

或许是光线的缘故，黑白两色在镜子的反光下，因不适应亮光而多眨眼了几下（这里内涵晓星尘眼）。

薛洋藏在尾巴下的阴茎是又软又烫，进进出出的速度，都快把晓星尘吃掉了。他凑近了些，踮起后腿压低腰屁股翘得老高，后面一直湿漉漉的，涨得又疼又痒，不知是舒服还是痛苦。

自己那条尾巴绕过薛洋精壮的后腰不停磨蹭着，薛洋知道他想让自己更加用力地干他。黏鬵腻的唾液把它润得发亮，后来它下面那个小家伙也没能幸免，那些透明的液体被薛洋的大力操干溢出两猫的交合之处，  
薛洋则在晓星尘身上不断律动，”星尘半痛苦半欢悦地叫着。他已经被操熟操坏，可后面的肉穴被反反复复地摩擦，复又让他舒服得眯起眼睛，不知隔了多久。

“喵！！嘶...喵呜~”薛洋喉咙发出的声音，感觉有些不一样——懒洋洋的，嗓音压得很低，突如其来的射精，直接刺激到了晓星尘肿胀脆弱的后面，他浑身只剩下颤动，又猛的深入，撞得晓星尘呜呜咽咽直往后倒，后穴控制不住的收缩，夹着薛洋一起射了出来。

“喵....”黏黏糊糊地呻吟和发春声，听起来可怜，又难耐，又抓心。

头一遭就被薛洋弄了几次的晓星尘，柔嫩的最深处被薛洋肆意玩弄和碾压，失神的迎凑腰胯，体力实在撑不住了。

他几乎看不清周遭的事物，只能模模糊糊地看到背部拱起一块儿，充血的肉蒂上分布着无数细小的快感神经，这会儿后颈那处敏感的地方，被薛洋当奶嘴似的吸个不停。

薛洋卷着他的下巴和后颈轻舔，看到他背后微微翘起的猫尾略带俏皮，于是又压了上来，爪子也开始不安分起来，没办法收起的虎牙轻轻刮蹭着尾骨，状似凶狠的扑咬，皮毛上留下一个个浅浅的牙印。

他又干干脆脆插入，变着角度交配，满足晓星尘一次次的发情。在薛洋的反复交配抽插中，他觉得自己的喵生意识一点点消散，抬眼忍着泪和他不住纠缠。

在被进入的瞬间，又射了。

断断续续的舒服绵延起伏，像小母猫一样的发情“喵呜”声开始不受控，终究是动物，本性压抑不住，只能凭感官宣泄。

他高潮几次，竟也和小母猫一样，蜷缩在薛洋湿哒哒的毛中，四肢柔软无力，密密麻麻的后疼。毛茸茸的小身体还瑟瑟发抖，一副被欺凌的样子。悄悄弯下头去舔舔受尽折磨的小菊花，背部连着尾骨发麻的很，连四肢都开始发抖，哆哆嗦嗦地站不稳。

难道，就只有猫发情吗？

一个小时之前，被宋继扬洗的香喷喷的薛洋缩成了一团，睡梦中无意识的吧唧着小嘴。慵懒地伸出爪子，刚刚成年，精瘦的体格并不夸张，毛发是薄薄的柔韧的一层，包裹在纤长的骨骼上，触手微弹。

这只凶巴巴的小公猫，在睡着的时候难得乖巧。竟有王皓轩的影子，平日里撒娇耍泼也不含糊。

门铃响了。

“您好！这是您的快递~请您签收。”

“谢谢。”宋继扬发出黏糊的鼻音，穿着刚刚盖过臀部的白衬衫，松松垮垮的，露着白嫩的双腿，赤裸着双脚拿了东西锁上门。

“薛洋？有没有欺负晓星尘啊。”他把东西随手一放，匆忙折回露天阳台，三两步蹦的，险些滑了一脚。他蹲下来仔细看着薛洋，轻轻念出这个名字，手掌心里的猫咪和回应他一样，在他抚摸下满意的发出咕噜咕噜的声音，还抬了下眼冲着他撒娇，发出了少有的奶声奶气。

忽然间觉得，自己像是养了三只小宠物。

可是，人和猫到底不一样，人的花样可就多了去了。

—— 未完待续。


End file.
